


Soulmates

by Howling_at_the_moon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Parent Derek, Parent Stiles, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2360876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howling_at_the_moon/pseuds/Howling_at_the_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>soulmate!AU where Stiles and Derek's kid gets her soulmark</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulmates

**Stiles and Derek have been together for six years and married for two.**

 

OoOoO

 

They met during the summer after Stiles graduated high school.

 

By the end of high school all of his friends had met their soulmate. Lydia and Jackson in elementary, Isaac and Allison during their sophomore year and Scott and Kira during their senior year.Even Greenberg had his soulmate.

 

Scott and Kira were the last ones out of their group that had finally gotten together. He remembers the look on Scott's face when their new teacher(and Kira's dad) had introduced her to the class. Stiles, being Scott's friend his whole life new the name that Scott had on his chest and instantly realized that the new cute asian girl was Scott's soulmate. But it had taken them a couple of months for them to finally get together(Scott's insecurity and Kira thinking Scott was still in love with Allison) and he was happy for them, he was, but he couldn't help but feel a little jealous that everyone around them had found their soulmate but him.

 

Back then Stiles had known two things about his soulmate. One: that his soulmate was a guy and two: that his soulmate was older than him since he was already born with his soulmark over his heart.

 

Written in an fancy cursive handwriting the name Frederick was written over his heart in red.

 

Stiles had never met a Frederick and was afraid that his soulmate was going to be some fifty year old man considering that he can't imagine somebody using an old name like Frederick to name their kid nowadays.

 

:/:/:

 

_Parking Roscoe in the almost empty parking lot he got out and made his way towards Wolf's Den. It had been a couple of weeks since the new bookstore had opened and now that school was over he could finally visit._

 

_He stopped at the door to admire the poster on the door. The poster was of two wolves laying down and wrapped around each other, one wolf was black while the other was white. While both wolves were beautiful the black wolf was the one to catch his eyes. Looking closer he could see that the black wolfs eyes were a deep red, but not in a way that the demons portrayed in the movies were, it was more of a vermillion red, the type of red that can be seen in the most beautiful sunrise._

 

_He was about to open the door when it swung open and almost hit him in the face._

 

_"Oh my god! I'm sorry! Are you okay." He heard a mans voice ask._

 

_"Unngh" Was his clever reply. But honestly, when a man that looks the way the man standing in front of him does you can't be expected to speak full sentences._

 

_"What?" Hot guy said._

 

_Shaking his head he quickly snaps out of it. "I- no. Yeah, I'm okay I just wasn't expecting anybody to open the door."_

 

_The man standing in front of him looks as if he's going to say something but bites his lip instead and_ ohmygod _he has the most adorable bunny teeth ever._

 

_Stiles opens his mouth to say something, anything as long as it means making Hot guy say something just so that he can hear his voice again when a voice from inside interrupts him._

_"Der! Hurry up or else you're gonna be late." A female voice yells out and Stiles watches as the man looks at him one last time before running out and across the parking lot an gets inside his car and drives off._

 

_Stiles walks into the store still thinking about the mans green eyes when a woman pops out her head from a room behind a counter._

 

_"Hello, welcome to Wolfs Den." She says in a cheery voice._

 

OoOoO

 

**Stiles and Derek have been together for six years, married for two and have a ten month old daughter.**

 

OoOoO

 

A loud squeal interrupts his old memories and brings him back to the present.

 

"Da!" His baby girl yells before taking the rubber duck from Stiles hand and throwing it in the water next to her.

 

Grabbing the other smaller ducks he places them in the bath thub too and watches his daughter play with them with a smile on his face.

 

The sound of Derek moving around in the kitchen and their daughter Crystal's baby talk makes him feel at peace after a long day at work. He lays his head on the edge of the bath tub and runs a hand over Crystal's head.

 

He still had his eyes closed when a small whimper makes him open them again. He opens his eyes and sees Crystal trying to curl her body into a tight ball. Quickly, he uses a big fluffy towel to take her out of the bath and a gasp escapes his mouth when he notice the reason to Crystals discomfort.

 

:/:/:

 

_It's been a couple of month since Derek and Stiles have started going out and this was going to be the first time he was going to take his shirt off in front of the older man. It's not that he was self conscious, it was just that other than his parents, Scott and some of the boys from the boys changing room had seen his soulmark._

 

_He knew that him and Derek weren't soulmates and having them see somebody else's name on their boyfriends chest was only going to make things more real._

 

_Sure, Stiles always wanted to meet his soulmate when he was younger but now he honestly wouldn't care if he never found them. He was happy with Derek, happier than he'd ever been and maybe he was a little bit in love with his boyfriend and couldn't imagine his future without Derek but he was eighty percent sure the older man felt the same._

 

_He heard a noise behind him and quickly turned around, completely forgetting that he was shirtless. He wants to say that the reason that he was frozen and staring at Derek was because of his boyfriends sexy abs but he'd be lying. The real reason why he was staring was because of the small name on Derek's chest._

 

Genim

 

_His brain almost exploded while he was processing what was happening. Because there was no way that this was a coincidence._

 

_"Frederick?!" He squeaked out._

 

_"Genim?" Was Derek's reply._

 

_"Ohmygod, ohmygod, you're Frederick?!?"_

 

OoOoO

 

"Derek!" He yelled at his husband.

 

"What?"

 

"Derek, get over here now." He yelled back.

 

He waited until Derek was inside of the bathroom and moved out of the way so that Derek had a clear view of Crystal.

 

"Wha- is. is that-" Derek tried to say.

 

"Yep, our baby is getting her Soulmark." he reached for Derek's hand and squeezed it. "how long do you think it'll take?"

 

"I'm not sure, mine took a couple of hours while Laura's took a couple of days."

 

Nodding his head Stiles dried Crystal off and could barely take his eyes off of his daughters soulmark the remainder of the night.

 

It was probably around midnight when a call woke him up. He rolled over and snatched the phone and answered it without checking who it was.

 

"Wha'sup?" He mumbled out.

 

"Stiles!" Scott's panicked voice woke him up and had him sitting up in seconds."Kira's in the hospital!"

 

"What?! what's wrong?" He yells while putting on pants and waking up Derek in the process.

 

"She's having the baby!"

 

"Holy shit, dude!"

 

"I know!"

 

:/:/:

 

He tells Scott that they're on their way and hangs up and fills Derek in while getting Crystal's bag together while Derek gets Crystal and they make their way to the hospital.

 

They're almost there when Crystal starts clawing at her chest with her little hands and Stiles pulls her short off and stares at the bright green name on her chest. Derek looks over from the corner of his eyes and grunts out meaning 'what is it?' in Derek speak.

 

"It's her soulmates name." He runs his fingers over the name. "Sebastian." he reads out loud.

 

"Dude, it's almost as bad as your name" He says still staring at the name.

 

"At least people can pronounce my name." Derek parks the car and they make their way into the hospital. It only takes a minute for them to reach the room where Kira is at and they see Scott pacing outside.

 

"Stiles! Derek! Thank god you guys are finally here." Scott walks up to them.

 

Stiles can see his best friend freaking out and makes sure he has the extra inhaler in his pocket just incase he'd need it.

 

"It's okay Scotty." He takes his best friend by the shoulders to keep him still. "Breath in and out. It'll be okay, okay?"

 

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right. It's okay." Scott nods and repeats it a couple of times until he's calm enough that his hands aren't shaking.

 

Happy that his friends isn't going to freak out anymore he leans on Derek and fights to keep his eyes opened.

 

"So-" Derek asks Scott, probably trying to distract him. "-did you guys decide what your going to name him?"

 

Scott nods his head before replying. "Oh yeah, we're naming him Sebastian.


End file.
